Compression coding means a series of signal processing technologies for sending digitalized information through a communication line or storing digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Media, such as video, an image, and voice, may be the subject of compression coding. In particular, a technology for performing compression coding on video is called video compression.
The next-generation video content expects to feature high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of a video scene representation. The processing of such content would require a significant increase in memory storage, a memory access rate, and processing power.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a coding tool which address these foreseen challenges and offer some solutions. In particular, in an existing video coding method, interpolation filtering is not adaptive to local signal complexity. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient sampling method in interpolation filtering process.